A Different Path
by WhizkidHV
Summary: Emiya Shirou. Warrior of justice. Entered into the fifth holy grail war, he resolves to save as many as he can. He is a sword, forged through cursed flames. It's no surprise when he summons a servant of the Saber class. Yet, instead of a blade he summons a swordsman, one clothed in black. A blade cannot change, but in the right hands it can be shown the proper path...
1. Trivial Changes: Summoning of Saber

**A Different Path**

* * *

**_Trivial Changes: Summoning Saber_**

An endless field of blades stretched out towards infinite horizons. Some were a monument to a past hero; a record of their feats. Others were trivial. Nameless weapons that carried no epic tale, yet were nonetheless recorded. In this realm, there was no discrimination. Legend stood side by side with the mundane. It didn't matter. Together, they all served a single purpose, carried a shared existence. Sword.

Surrounding them all was fire. Flames wreathed the edge of this realm, heating and forging the steel contained within. Continually creating, continually reinforcing. The blades by themselves were finished but the realm was not. The original form was lost in the flames, erased and rewritten. Now, it was gradually becoming clear. The horizons were in sight, the land beginning to materialize. It was a familiar experience, something that was at the edge of the subconscious mind.

It was a dream. The one known as Emiya Shirou was dreaming. He knew this. Since that fateful day when he lost it all, he had only dreamed of fire and swords. This dream was expected. The flames he had felt that day had imprinted themselves on his soul, his very being. He did not know why he also dreamed of swords, but knew it was a matter of course at this point. They embodied him, represented his own life of being erased in the flames and forged anew. But something was different about this particular dream. A minor shift in the blades and their purpose. A revision in what had been hardened steel. It was-

"Senpai? Are you awake?"

Shirou woke with a start. The pipe in his hand fell to the floor, clattering against the concrete base of the shed. "Wha-?"

A small giggle sounded from in front of him and he turned his still weary eyes towards it.

The source was someone Shirou knew. A beautiful young woman with violet hair, accentuated by a pink ribbon tied on the left side. Kind eyes matched the color that framed them, centered in an elegant face. Matou Sakura, Shirou's underclassman that always showed up in the mornings to help prepare and share breakfast in his household. She was dressed in her school uniform, which meant that breakfast preparations were already done.

Shirou closed his eyes and gathered his bearings. He was in his shed, where he kept his projects and various broken appliances, and Sakura was here to wake him up. That meant that he had slept in later than he had intended to for the second time that week.

Last night, he had stayed up to practice his magecraft. It was something he always did after settling his daily affairs. His practice had started as it usually did, with his slow and painstaking process of creating a magic circuit. For some reason, it had taken much longer than usual for it to form. It was slightly worrisome, but he continued with his practice and carried out reinforcement on a metal pipe.

"Ah." That was why he was so tired. The process was a success for once, but the effort and pain required to accomplish it had left him drained. It didn't take much after that for him to fall asleep.

Shirou stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Sakura. I didn't think I would be this tired..."

Sakura shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. I know Senpai works hard all day, so it's fine if you sleep in every once in a while."

"But it's already been the second time you've had to wake me this week. Geez, and only a day apart too." Shirou sighed. "I'm not a very good Senpai if I can't even get up in time to help you prepare breakfast, Sakura."

"That's not true at all!"

Shirou raised his brow at Sakura. She flushed and continued. "I like having Senpai depend on me too. You're always trying to do everything by yourself, so I like times like these when I can help you." She gave Shirou a bright smile.

"...Eh?"

Sakura blushed and turned around. "U-um, don't forget to change before you come in. I'll... I'll set the table." She rushed off before Shirou could get in a reply.

The red-head ran his hand through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. "Geez, today is going to be one of those days, isn't it?" He shook his head and changed into the spare uniform he had in the shed. With that done, he clasped his hands in a small prayer to the shed before heading to the house to start his day.

The table was already set by the time he arrived. The main course was simmered lotus root with chicken, a bit elaborate but the leftovers would probably be for Sakura's lunch later. The sides were rice and miso soup, a staple of their usual breakfast.

Sakura was already seated and smiled from her place at the table. To her right was another person Shirou had long grown accustomed to seeing.

That person was completely contrary to Sakura. Where Sakura was lady-like and feminine, that person was boisterously loud and tomboyish. Her clothing only accentuated that aspect of her personality, the black and yellow striped sweater giving her the appearance of a tiger. Of course, no one would dare to say that to her face. Fujimaru Taiga, Shirou's guardian and self-appointed big sister.

Shirou nodded at her as he took his place at the table. "Ah, good morning Fuji-nee." He purposefully avoided her gaze as he sat down. Hopefully, she would be distracted by the food and wouldn't notice-

"Hey, Shirou. Why are you just coming in right now?" It seemed that the tiger wasn't as sleepy as it usually was today.

Shirou gave her a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Um, Fuji-nee, I can explain..."

Taiga narrowed her eyes and frowned.

Shirou gulped. Though she was childish at times, Taiga had a serious side to her as well. It came with being the princess of the yakuza in Fuyuki city. When she stared at him like that, Shirou couldn't help but feel a shiver run up his spine. If she was mad enough to take out the shinai for a 'practice spar', Shirou doubted even his magecraft could save him, faulty as it was.

Just as he was ready to bolt, Taiga let out a sigh and released the tension she was holding. "I guess it can't be helped. It's rude for you to make a girl as cute as Sakura do all the cooking, but I know how hard you work. Just... don't do it again, alright?" She frowned. "I worry about you too. I mean, it's great that you're pursuing your dream but... don't overdo it, alright?"

Shirou let out a relieved smile. "I know Fuji-nee, I know."

After that somber opening, breakfast returned to its usual pleasant affair. Taiga was as energetic as usual, spouting off tale after tale and ranting about how stupid certain students were. Sakura was her usual reserved self, chiming in at the right moments, but mostly giving a content smile throughout. Playful banter and a familiar atmosphere, that was morning at the Emiya household-

"Crap! I'm late again!"

-and it ended as usual with Taiga rushing off to the school, Shirou and Sakura also leaving shortly after securing the house.

The Emiya residence was on the top of a hill. If one were to visit it, they'd be surprised that the humble Emiya Shirou lived in such a fanciful home. To be honest, the upkeep of it wasn't much, despite its grand appearance. His adopted father had settled most of its affairs and the rest were taken care of by Taiga's father. Seeing as the latter's father was the head of the yakuza there in Fuyuki, there wasn't much Shirou had to worry about.

...It was a bit unnerving at times though when unsavory looking men gave him nods as he travelled about the town. Then again, it was something he grew accustomed to and it didn't bother him much these days. Not to mention that those same people paid fairly well for him to fix their cars and bikes.

Shirou shook his head. There was a time for reminiscing and it wasn't now. He and Sakura were walking to school, taking the path along the walled road down the hill. It was a bright and dazzling morning, pleasant for a leisurely stroll like this. Yet, Sakura was acting strangely.

As they walked, the younger classman cast Shirou sidelong glances when she thought he wasn't looking. Not only that, but she would occasionally frown and glance downwards, muttering something to herself.

"Hey Sakura, are you alright?" Shirou frowned. "Shinji hasn't been bothering you again has he?"

Sakura stopped and gave Shirou a surprised look, but that eased into a pleased smile and she shook her head. "Ah, it's not that Senpai. I'm glad you're worried for me but Onii-chan hasn't been a problem. It's just-" Her smile dropped as she gave Shirou a searching look. "Senpai, promise me you'll stay home this weekend."

"Huh? Why do you want that?"

Sakura nibbled on her lip. "Well... um..."

Shirou shook his head. "Don't worry about it Sakura. If you want me to stay home, I'll stay home. I was just surprised that you asked." He smiled. "It's not often you do that, you know?"

A small grin spread on Sakura's face and she gave a small nod in return. "Thanks Senpai."

The two stopped walking as they reached the gates of the school.

"Well," Shirou said. "I'll see you on Monday then Sakura. Have fun at Archery Club today."

"See you Senpai. Um... be careful, alright?"

Sakura left with a small wave in departure and then headed towards the Archery Dojo. Once he saw her off, Shirou started off towards his class, shifting his bag to his left hand as he did.

A sharp pain caused him to almost drop it.

Shirou frowned and rubbed his hand. "Man, nothing's going right today." He sighed and walked towards his homeroom.

Classes were more of the same, ending early as they did on Saturdays. Afterward, Shirou spent the time with Issei, fixing various broken appliances around the school. It was all routine, a simple recurrence of Shirou's habitual actions. Nothing too exciting happened and it seemed to be another pleasant, normal day.

And then he bumped into Shinji and got roped into cleaning the Archery Dojo. It wasn't something Shirou minded doing, so he readily agreed.

Shirou sighed as he restrung yet another bow. "They're getting careless these days." He lifted the bow and pulled the string back, testing its draw strength. Satisfied, he set it back in its place with the other bows. "That should do it." He took a look around.

It was dark now, and Shirou was alone in the dojo. It was hard work, but he had tidied the place up, even polishing the floor to a sheen. A bit excessive perhaps, but it just wasn't in his nature to do less than his best when it came to things like these.

He brushed himself off and turned out the lights.

"I'm off now." Calling out that casual farewell, the red-head left to return home. He locked the doors behind him and headed along the route back home when he heard it.

Steel. It was an unmistakable sound, as clear to him as someone shouting his name.

Shirou shook his head and let out a small smile. "That can't be, right? I mean, who would be out this late? And clashing steel?" He let out a small laugh. "Yeah right, like that would happen."

He took a step along the path when he heard it again. Louder this time, metallic clangs reverberating through the otherwise silent night. There was no mistaking it, that was the sound of full on combat.

"I have to go home. I promised Sakura, didn't I? Besides, it's not like this is anything important-" He remembered. The murder cases happening in the nearby town and surroundings. They had all been killed by something like a sword, hadn't they?

Shirou paused. That was right. Then this wasn't something he could just ignore. Emiya Shirou could not possibly stand by while a potential threat to others loomed. It was in his nature, too ingrained to yield.

"Sorry Sakura, but I can't leave this be." With those words, Shirou took a deep breath and stepped towards the sounds.

Thus began the night of Fate.

Shirou was stabbed, his heart pierced by the lancer's crimson spear for witnessing what should not have been seen, that fight between killing machines barely disguised as human.

Fortunately, he returned to the world of the living, a miracle performed by an unknown savior with only a ruby pendant to identify them.

He had raced home, but now he faced his death again as the blue lancer stood in front of him, poised to finish the job he started.

Shirou was pressed against the wall. The crimson spear hovered directly above his heart.

This was it.

The end.

Checkmate.

Some final words sounded from the blue lancer but Shirou never heard them, too focused on the pointed weapon. He had just died, just faced death moments before. And now here he was again, positioned to suffer the same fate.

He didn't understand. Why was it him? Why did Shirou have to go through this? He couldn't accept it. He couldn't just die there meaninglessly.

He was saved.

He was saved so he couldn't die so easily.

It pissed him off. For someone to kill that easily. For someone to die that easily. Dying twice in one day was even more ridiculous.

The lance was thrust.

He denied it, rejected the fate in front of him. And then it happened.

A myriad of colors, shimmering with iridescent lights, filled the shed. The moment before the crimson spear pierced Shirou's heart, a black blur shot past him and brushed the thrust aside in a clash of steel. Without pause, the parry was followed with by a blinding slash.

Sparks flew as the lancer raised his weapon to defend. "Kuh!"

The force of the blow sent the lancer staggering backwards. He glared at Shirou, but then leapt out from the shed.

With the immediate danger gone, Shirou's savior turned, allowing him to finally get a clear look.

Shirou's first thought was that his savior was young, looking only a few years older than himself. Tame black bangs framed an effeminate face. HIs eyes were completely contrary to his appearance, paired onyx that would not bend or break. Yet, they were still warm, giving a sense of compassion and playfulness.

He was garbed in a plain black outfit, consisting of a cloth coat with matching pants and boots. A sheath hung at his side, the blade currently in his hand.

"So, I guess you're my Master?" The black swordsman ran his free hand through his hair and let out a sigh of exasperation. "Man, Asuna would kill me if she knew what I got myself into." He shook his head, a warm smile on his face.

Shirou blinked. "Huh? Master?"

"Yeah, but I see you're as confused about this as I am..." The swordsman sighed again. "Anyway, Servant Saber at your disposal." He frowned in thought. "On second thought, you can call me Kirito. I doubt anybody here would know who I am."

Shirou looked on in confusion, the shock of recent events still settling in. "Kirito?"

A sharp pain shot through Shirou's left hand, causing him to grasp it involuntarily.

Kirito nodded. "Well that settles it. The contract's just been announced." He turned back towards the shed's doorway. Just outside, the blue lancer stood, weapon ready for a second bout.

* * *

A/N: Updated 4/9/13. No I haven't given up on this story, just wringing it through a continual revision process. Even then, I'm sure I've missed things. Feel free to give me whatever critique you have in a review, I'll take it to heart. In fact, I would appreciate such a review. Always looking to improve. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Night of Fate: VS Lancer

**A Different Path**

* * *

**_Night of Fate: VS Lancer_**

The man was a threat. Not to him, but to his Master. His ally. That was all Kirito needed to know about the lancer before attacking.

He held his drawn blade loosely by his side. His left hand gripped the hilt of his other blade, the crystalline Dark Repulser, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

There was a brief pause as both warriors surveyed, tension pulled taut like a rope set to snap.

Kirito made the first move. He charged, both blades carving at the blue lancer, swung in a heavy overhead smash. "Hah!" The lancer leapt backwards, leaving the blades to cut only air.

The black swordsman continued his advance, undeterred by his foe's action. His black longcoat fluttered as he gained in speed, closing in on the lancer. His blades cut through the night air again, seeking the lancer's blood. This time, they left no escape, the dark and light blades cutting across the horizontal and vertical planes. Fast, much faster than a normal human could have accomplished.

Crystal and obsidian crashed against unyielding crimson in a spray of sparks. As fast as Kirito's last attack had been, Lancer was faster in his defense. Their weapons screeched as both warriors struggled to overpower the other. A brief moment passed, then the lancer yielded, leaping backwards. He spun his long spear behind him and gazed at Kirito. "Tch, of all the Servants the kid summons Saber."

The black swordsman cocked his head to the side. "Saber, eh? I guess that's me." He let out a small smile. "And you must be Lancer."

"Of course." Lancer's face twisted in a feral grin. He lowered his stance, crouching like a blue panther. "You'd better live up to your title, Saber!"

The blade was in his hand before one could even blink; the swordsman's speed was that fast. The crimson lance flew, unerringly towards a lethal wound on the heart, but was batted aside with a crystalline note. The black swordsman was unscathed, and now it was his turn to attack.

The defending crystal blade was brought back. In its place, the obsidian blade cleaved the air on its path to sever Lancer's outstretched arm. The Servant narrowed his eyes, but batted the attack away as easily as the black swordsman had blocked his own, earlier, attack. Lancer spun his lance to deflect another slash from the swordsman and leapt back to gain space. In such close quarters, the swordsman's dual blades held the slightest advantage over speed and locked him into defense.

Kirito grinned and waved his sword. "What's wrong, Lancer? Not fast enough?"

"Hah, you're funny Saber." Lancer grinned and readied his lance once more. "This isn't even half of it!"

Again, Lancer lunged, but this time the speed surpassed that of all before it. The previous attack had been executed at a human speed, although an exceptional one. This time, the thrust was performed at speeds beyond the capability of any human.

Caught unaware at the sudden change in pace, Kirito could barely bring up his sword in time to avoid that lethal blow. Even then, he only managed to slightly change its path, causing the lance to graze his arm.

Lancer wasn't finished. The swordsman's rhythm had been broken and Lancer was going to exploit that as much as he could. The thrust lance was pulled back at a blinding speed and arched towards Kirito's head.

The black swordsman bent backwards, causing the lance to miss its target. But then the lance vanished. A faint breeze from his right was the only sign Kirito had of the next attack, and he thrust his blade into the ground just as Lancer swung his spear with all the force of a sledgehammer to his side.

Once more, a crystalline note rang out through the night, this time more vibrant in pitch and sound due to the force of the blow. A fierce clang echoed as Kirito's black sword crashed against Lancer's outstretched weapon. This time, Lancer was the one unprepared, and he was sent reeling backwards at the unexpected counter.

Kirito stepped backwards and used the brief lapse in combat to gauge his foe. Their exchange had been brief, but it was more than enough for him to get a read on Lancer's abilities.

The man was skilled. He was eons beyond any opponent Kirito had faced, except for perhaps Kayaba in their final duel. Every strike was flawless with no wasted movements. Every single attack by the blue lancer was as perfect as a sword skill- No, better than that. Where sword skills were a single attack executed with divine ability, Lancer's attacks were divine ability itself.

Kirito raised his swords. That was fine. As skilled as Lancer might be, he was only human and humans were predictable. He had underestimated the lancer's speed before, but now he could account for it. Every person had their tells. Every attack was always slightly telegraphed. Speed was of no consequence, since he could compensate for it. The only possible worry Kirito had was Lancer's skill, but that was fine. Skill and skills were things Kirito possessed in spades.

The moonlight illuminating the ground faded as a cloud passed over the moon. Darkness prevailed as the two Servants prepared their next moves.

A flash, the darkness dispelled once by a spray of sparks. Again, the dual blades struck against the crimson spear. Lancer was undeterred and shifted his stance, causing the blades to slide past him. Again, the crimson lance snaked towards Kirito's heart.

The black swordsman didn't flinch, casually pushing it aside to respond with his own offense. In the next beat, his swords flew in a furious pattern. Up, down. Arcs, diagonals. The blades seemed to be wreathed in light as they launched towards Lancer at a blinding speed.

Despite the overwhelming attack, Kirito's actions only served to widen Lancer's feral grin. With skill just as dazzling, the blue Servant spun his spear and stopped every strike. "Haha! You're good Saber, but not good enough!" Lancer sped up even more than he had before, his spear becoming all but a brief beam of crimson light as he struck.

Kirito managed to defend against the onslaught, but it seemed to be all he could do. His face was stony, locked in a visage of grim concentration.

It was a stalemate. Kirito stood his ground, but it seemed inevitable that he would fall. With every passing second, he lost the slightest ground. It was an almost negligible amount that was regained in the next beat, but it was there. It was only a matter of time before the battle ended, one way or another.

* * *

Shirou had dashed out after Kirito. There was no way that he could let the black swordsman fight alone. It would be impossible for him to win.

First of all, Kirito had no armor. The black coat he wore, while admittedly cool, would provide no protection against an edge like a sword or the lancer's spear. A single misstep and he would be torn to shreds.

Secondly, the black swordsman was thinner than Shirou.

It wasn't something he prided himself in, but Shirou was confident in his body's strength. When he had blocked Lancer's blows earlier in the night, it had felt like his bones were breaking with each strike. Kirito, as frail as he was, wouldn't be able to match him. No, if anything he would be annihilated after that first strike.

He burst out from the shed and into the yard, words already on his lips to stop Kirito.

They vanished when he saw the battle between the Servants.

The exchange of blows between the Servants dazzled him, the sheer skill behind each attack leaving him breathless.

The thin swordsman was weathering Lancer's storm of blows.

The crimson spear was swung like a hammer, rushing towards Kirito with inhuman speed and strength. Yet, it was blocked by a pair of crystal and obsidian blades, Kirito's slim body somehow matching Lancer's force. It wasn't enough to overpower him, but Kirito held Lancer in a deadlock, neither side able to advance. No, that wasn't right. Kirito was losing ground. Slowly, but it was there. It seemed that he would fall in the next few blows.

And then the blades increased in speed.

"Haaaa!" With a battle cry, Kirito advanced. His blades were blurs, silver and black, crashing against Lancer's spear in brilliant displays of white light.

With his rhythm broken, Lancer was forced to fall back half a step and recover. His lance spun furiously as the battle pace frantically accelerated. Faster and faster the Servant's weapons moved, becoming naught but blurs of color.

Shirou was stunned. This, this was a battle in the truest sense of the word. Each fighter possessed incredible skill and strength, surpassing that of any human. They were fully capable of killing the opponent in front of them, yet both sides managed to hold their own through sheer prowess.

But it was clear now that Kirito would win. Lancer had reached his limits in terms of speed, but Kirito was still accelerating. At this point, the swordsman's attacks had gone far beyond Shirou's ability to even comprehend them.

Lancer ground his teeth. "Damn...!" He spun his spear to block a chain of slashes from Kirito. "How can you wield two long swords like that?"

The battle should have been determined from the start. Lancer's weapon had a longer reach than Kirito's blades. It should have been impossible for him to approach, let alone defend against every blow. A single strike, that was all it would take to end it.

"Practice!" Kirito let out that cheeky reply and redoubled his efforts.

"Tch!" Lancer took another step back, his lance barely turning aside Kirito's blades.

A lance could attack and defend in a continuous stream of blows. With its longer reach, a lancer could easily overpower a swordsman who could only commit to either offense or defense. Yet, Kirito's dual blades mitigated that effect.

Two swords, one to attack and one to defend. It was a rare style, requiring equal strength in both arms. Not only that, the mind must be perfectly focused and the body coordinated for the extra blade to become an advantage and not a handicap. The slightest hesitation or delay would leave a vital opening for the opponent to exploit. The difficulty and discipline needed to master such a style was immense and the reason why so few attempted it, let alone dare to test it in combat. Even then, it was usually attempted with a long sword and a short sword so as to avoid the possibility of the blades clashing.

Kirito defied all those expectations, wielding his dual blades in a seamless stream of attack and defense. The margin of error for each strike should have been less than a hair's width, and yet he succeeded in repelling Lancer with pure skill.

Lancer roared as he faced Kirito's advance. "Don't you dare underestimate me!" He leapt back, almost vanishing, between the fraction of a second it took for Kirito to alternate blades.

Kirito realized Lancer's action and shifted his stance. Lancer could not win in direct combat with Kirito. To begin with, both of their weapons cancelled the other's advantages.

Therefore, the only thing left for Lancer to do was a single strike with all of his might behind it.

Lancer pounced as soon as his feet touched the ground, spear poised for one fatal thrust. He flew, covering the distance in a fraction of a second.

But Kirito was ready. As soon as Lancer devoted himself to that single charge, Kirito had raised his blades for an unavoidable counter.

Lancer saw his mistake and twisted his body to dodge, but it was too late. Both attacks had been deathblows and escaping unscathed was impossible.

"Hah!" Kirito swung his blades.

Lancer managed to block one with his spear but the other bit through his armor and sent him flying back across the yard.

Blood dripped from the blue Servant as he stared at Kirito from the newly opened distance. The black swordsman met his gaze with a silent look.

Kirito spoke first. "...Amazing. I didn't think that you would be able to avoid that."

Lancer loosed a feral grin in reply. "I didn't think there was a user of two swords as skilled as you." The blue Servant stood up, completely ignoring his wounds. "A pity that you're going to die now."

"Oh?" Kirito cocked his head to the side. "I'm not the one bleeding from his chest."

Lancer lowered his lance. "Heh, keep talking Saber."

"What, done fighting already?" Kirito smiled. "I suppose I can't hold it against you with that wound."

Despite his retort, Kirito tensed and readied his blades. His senses screamed at him to not lower his guard. It was the same feeling that he had when fighting Heathcliff all those years ago. The feeling that his opponent could counterattack when he wanted and even survive another direct hit.

The chill of imminent doom.

Lancer's grin faded, for once replaced with a serious look. "I'll ask this once since it was an enjoyable match. Do you want to call it even?"

Kirito hesitated. It was a tempting offer. He still didn't know much about the situation he was in.

Lancer nodded and continued. "It's not a bad deal, right? My master happens to be a coward and yours doesn't even know what he's gotten himself into. I think it's in both our interests to finish this when we're both better prepared."

Kirito turned back towards Shirou. "What do you think?"

Shirou blinked, caught unaware at being suddenly addressed. "Eh?"

Kirito locked eyes with Shirou. "I'm asking if I should I keep fighting Master."

Shirou's eyes flickered towards the lancer and locked on the Servant's spear. A phantom pain in his chest brought back his memory of the night's earlier events. Lancer had taken the same stance against the red Servant. It was the endgame. The sure-shot blow that would instantly kill the opponent.

He pulled his gaze away from the spear and shook his head. "No, let him go. That next move... it will be fatal."

Lancer grinned. "Oho? It seems like your Master isn't as useless as I thought, Saber. He's right though. This next move will definitely be the end." The blue Servant waved his spear in a nonchalant manner. "Do you still want to continue?"

Kirito lowered his swords. "...Alright. I'll hold you to your word, Lancer. We'll finish this another time."

Instantly, the hostility in the air faded. The tension that had been present since the beginning of the fight was cut, a sense of relief replacing it.

"Well then Saber, this is it for now." Lancer turned his back on Kirito and moved to the edge of the yard. "I'll be looking forward to the next time."

With a single bound, Lancer jumped over the wall and disappeared.

Once Kirito was sure that Lancer was gone, he let out a sigh. "Man, that was intense." He looked at his crystal sword and clucked his tongue. Hairline cracks could be seen all along the length of the blade, magnifying its beauty but reinforcing its fragility. "Any longer and I would have had to switch."

The swords were replaced in their sheaths and Kirito turned to Shirou.

The red-head took a step back on instinct. Despite the fact that this black swordsman had fought the lancer that took his life, he was still a strange being. Until Shirou confirmed who he was, he couldn't afford to lower his guard. "Who are you?"

Kirito held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "Easy there Master. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Shirou shook his head and took another step back. "I'm not your Master. I don't even know what a 'Master' is."

The swordsman sighed and scratched his head. "How to explain this...? Well, I guess my introduction was a bit rushed." Kirito held out his hand. "I'm Kirito. You?"

A myriad of emotions flitted through Shirou's mind before settling on confusion. "Ah, Shirou. My name is Emiya Shirou. I live here in this house." The red head flushed as he realized how stupid his answer sounded. Not to mention the fact that he gave away key information about himself. It was obvious, but it was the principle that mattered. On second thought, the swordsman stated his name so it was only polite for Shirou to respond.

After processing those thoughts, another settled in his mind. "Wait, you're Japanese?"

Kirito gave him a bemused look.

"No, wait. I take that back." Shirou gave the swordsman another glance. There were other, more important, matters to discuss. Namely, who and why Kirito was here. "You-"

Kirito shook his head. "Let me guess, you're just as confused about this as me."

Out of all the responses, Shirou definitely wasn't expecting that one. "Eh?"

"I thought so." Kirito sighed. "Man, Lisbeth was right. I guess I'm just the type to get easily wrapped up in troublesome things."

Shirou was utterly confused. First he had been killed and then brought back to life. Next, his murderer had returned to take his life again. After that, he summoned Kirito who had fought and was even beating said murderer. Now he finally had a chance to get some answers from the swordsman... and he was as clueless Shirou was.

The two looked at each other and let out a long sigh.

Kirito clasped his hands around his head. "Well, I guess we'll just have to share information. We should be able to figure this out between the two of us."

Shirou gave a hesitant nod. "l guess-"

The sentence was left unfinished as Kirito's head snapped up towards something beyond the walls of the house. "That'll have to wait. We have visitors." The black swordsman lowered his hands and grasped his blades. "What do you want to do, Shirou?"

The red-head frowned. "Visitors?" Who would be visiting this late at night?

Kirito nodded. "A Servant and their Master." He frowned in concentration. "They don't seem that strong though. I could probably take care of them pretty easily, but it's your call."

Shirou scrambled to gather his thoughts. Another Servant, and their Master too! Why would they come here? Were they following Lancer and now closing in to finish his job?

Thoughts like that ran through Shirou's mind while he decided on a course of action. Shirou didn't doubt that Kirito could handle any enemy Servants, especially after seeing him fight Lancer. But was that the best decision at this moment? The Servant was unknown and its Master was with it. With how unfair the Servants were compared to humans, it showed either complete confidence or foolishness. Even Shirou could see that.

Yet, there was also the chance they were coming to talk.

"...Let's wait." Shirou nodded. That was the best course of action. This way, he didn't have to worry about the Master getting caught in the crossfire between the two Servants. And if they were coming to kill him, well at least Shirou wouldn't feel guilty for their deaths. They had decided on that course of action. "This house has a Bounded Field to detect malice from any visitors. We'll know their intentions soon enough."

"Alright Shirou. As you say."

Shirou headed towards the gate with Kirito shadowing him.

At the gate, Shirou froze as he realized who he was greeting.

Tohsaka Rin. An unapproachable beauty that was the idol in Shirou's school for both her looks and her intelligence. With silky black hair and an elegant figure as well as consistently ranking at the top in exams, it was no wonder she earned that title.

"T-tohsaka?! What are you doing here?"

The idol brushed her hair aside and gave Shirou a wide smile. "Good evening Emiya-kun." Her expression faltered when she saw Kirito, but it quickly passed. "And to you Saber-san."

A contempt-filled voice came from behind her. "...I still say this is a waste of time, Rin."

Shirou pulled his eyes away from Rin and towards the voice. It was the red Servant that Shirou had seen earlier. His arms were crossed, a scornful look on his face. He scoffed when he realized Shirou was staring at him. "An idiot like that doesn't deserve your help."

Rin rounded on her Servant. "Archer! I thought I told you to be quiet!"

The red Servant shook his head and then faded from sight, his gaze lingering a moment on Kirito before he vanished.

Rin, sighed and turned back to Shirou. "Sorry about that. Anyway, let's talk inside. You don't know anything, right Emiya-kun?" She didn't give Shirou time to reply, immediately marching towards the house after her declaration.

"Wait, wait, wait! Tohsaka, you're a Master?"

Before Rin could give her biting retort, Kirito spoke. "Shirou. A pretty girl's offering to come to your house at night and _that's _what you ask?" The black swordsman laughed as the two flushed red.

"A-anyway, come on Emiya-kun!" Rin dashed ahead leaving Shirou and Kirito at the gate, but not before they heard her mutter, "...Geez, are all Servants like that?"

The latest Master and Servant pair sighed and followed after her.

After a fixed window and some brief chatter between Rin and Shirou, mostly about his lack of magical capability and her musing about why Kirito was summoned to someone like him, the three arrived in Shirou's living room.

"So Emiya-kun," Rin began. "You don't know anything about what kind of situation you're in now, do you?"

He glanced at Kirito and then shook his head. "Only that I'm a 'Master' of some kind and that I summoned Kirito over there."

Rin gave Shirou a pointed look. "Kirito? Geez Emiya-kun, you're not supposed to give your opponents the true name of your Servant." She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not?"

"Of course not! It's supposed to be the most guarded secret of each Master and Servant!" Rin sighed as she saw Shirou's confused expression and Kirito's nonchalant stance. "Look Emiya-kun. A Servant is a hero of the past given a body. Because of that, if someone knew your Servant's name they could easily find out their weaknesses and exploit them. Although I don't remember any famous hero called Kirito. It's obviously Japanese, so I should, but-" Rin shook her head as she realized she was going on a tangent. "Anyway, don't go telling anybody else Saber's name, got it?"

Shirou nodded, although he was contemplating her statement. It was true, there weren't any mythical or historical figures in Japanese history that went by the name of Kirito. It was possible that it was an alias, but the way he had introduced himself told Shirou that it held some significance to the black swordsman. And his weapons, a pair of long swords... The only person Shirou could remember that used two blades in Japanese history was Miyamoto Musashi. Even then, he had used a katana and wakizashi, not the European style blades that Kirito wielded. Just who was his Servant...?

Rin tapped her chin. "Now, where was I...? Ah, that's right." Rin nodded as she recovered her train of thought. "Emiya-kun, put simply, you've been dragged into a game."

Shirou saw Kirito stiffen at those words but turned his attention back to Rin. "A game? What do you mean Tohsaka?"

"You've been chosen as a Master in a survival game called the Holy Grail War. A battle royal between seven Masters that won't stop until you kill all the others."

This time Shirou stiffened. "Kill? Wait, what do you mean Tohsaka?"

She glared at Shirou. "What? You're a magus. Death shouldn't be an unfamiliar concept to you."

"I know, it's just..." Shirou shook his head. "Never mind. So I've been chosen as a 'Master' and Kirito is my 'Servant'?"

Rin sighed at Shirou's casual use of Kirito's name but nodded. "Yes. You should have a holy mark on one of your hands. That's the sign of a Master. Engraved on it are three command spells, absolute orders that you can give to your Servant."

"Absolute orders?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, as long as it doesn't require True Magic, or rather those impossible Sorceries that can't be replicated with science, the use of such an order will force the Servant to obey."

Shirou was silent as he considered the implications of such a thing. Any order to be obeyed with force compliance. Even normally impossible things were possible with its use.

"Anyway, someone who becomes a Master must kill all the other Masters using his Servant summoned by the Holy Grail in order to win the Holy Grail War. Do you get it so far?"

Kirito chose that time to speak up. "So Shirou's my Master and the 'player' of this game. Meanwhile, I'm his Servant, the 'player character' that he controls. He also has three 'commands' that he can directly give me as long as it doesn't cheat the system. There are seven Masters and seven Servants total and to win we have to beat all the rest, as that about right?"

Rin blinked at the unorthodox explanation. "Ah, yes. That's about right. But shouldn't you know that already Saber?"

He shook his head. "I just know that Shirou's my Master, that I'm a Servant and that I'm somewhat limited in my combat abilities."

"Eh? So does that mean something went wrong in the summoning ritual?" She sighed. "...Geez, if I was your Master you wouldn't have these problems."

Kirito grinned and stepped closer to Rin, whispering in her ear. "I would love to have a cute Master like you." He leaned back as Rin's hand swept past where his face was. "But Asuna would kill me if that happened so I'm glad Shirou's my Master."

Shirou smiled at the scene. It was a rare sight to see Tohsaka flustered. Although his image of her as the calm school idol had been shattered forever that night, Kirito teasing her more than made up for it.

"Ahem. Well we're done talking, so let's get going. You still need to register with the supervisor of this war."

"Supervisor?" Shirou frowned. "Do I need to meet him? It's late and I don't want to be out too long." He had promised Sakura that he would stay home for the weekend. With all the events occurring, he had definitely gone against the intent of the promise, but at the he wanted to uphold it to at least some extent.

Rin waved off his concerns. "It's only in the neighboring town. If we hurry, we should be back before dawn. Why, are you scared now?"

"I-!"

"Shirou. I think we should go see this supervisor."

He gave Kirito an incredulous look. "But-!"

Kirito shook his head. "We know what's going on now but not why." The swordsman turned to Rin. "I'm assuming this supervisor can tell us that?"

"Of course. So it's decided then?"

Shirou grumbled for a moment before conceding. "Fine. Where are we going anyway?"

"Kotomine Church in the neighboring town. Its where the fake priest who's supervising this war lives." She turned and walk towards the exit. "So, shall we go?"

Again, Shirou and Kirito followed the fake idol. Inwardly, Shirou sighed as he realized Issei was right. Tohsaka really was a devil.

They walked down the hill through the nighttime town. It was one in the morning so the streets were empty with only streetlights occupying them.

Shirou was trying his best to keep his composure despite the uncomfortable conversation occurring behind him. He had mentioned that Rin was nothing like her school self and that had led to a round of teasing by Kirito. It seemed that, as vicious as Rin was, Kirito could give as good as he got.

"...So tell me again why you decided to visit Shirou's house. At night of all times."

"I told you already! I was just worried about him!"

"Oh? And why were you worried about him?" Kirito let out a dramatic gasp. "It can't be...!"

"N-no! It's nothing like that! I don't-! I mean, I'm not-!"

"You forgot your homework assignment!"

"Graaah! Ki-ri-to, you-!"

And so on. It was good to hear that they were getting along, but there was only so much disbelief Shirou could take in one day. It was about as draining as making a magic circuit was and required just as much concentration to keep walking and not trip over his feet in exasperation.

He sighed and cut through a small side road, the two behind him following without objection. It wasn't until Shirou had led them through the park and across the long bridge to the neighboring town of Shinto that Rin realized where they were.

"Oh, we're here already? Ah, I guess I should take over then." With those words, Rin had taken the lead and led them into the suburbs. After a few more moments of walking, the trio arrived at the Kotomine Church.

"...Impressive."

Shirou had to agree with his Servant. The church was magnificent, its grounds covering the entire top of the hill that the suburbs were on. Though it wasn't large, it loomed over the entire town from its perch on this hill.

Rin went on ahead, stopping in front of the church's double doors to crane back at them. "Come on you two, we don't have all night." And with that, she pressed through into God's house.

The Master and Servant shared a brief look.

"Ready Shirou?"

"Yeah."

Kirito nodded. "Then let's go meet the Game Moderator of this war..."

They entered.

It was a grand chapel, elegantly designed and large enough to hold many people. Holy and light. That was the atmosphere conveyed by the architecture in this church. As if to contradict it, the priest behind the altar stared back, exuding a presence around him that makes the air itself heavy. Not outright hostility, yet still an undeniable discomfort.

"Ah Rin." He smiled yet the act didn't reach his empty eyes. "I was beginning to worry. You didn't answer my repeated calls and now you bring a strange guest?" He shook his head. "What would your father think?"

Rin scoffed. "As if. Anyway, this is the seventh master. You said it was required to report here when one became a Master right? It's a rule you invented, but here he is. I suppose I'll follow it as well since I'm already here."

The priest raised his eyebrow. "...Very well." He turned to Shirou and Kirito. "Oh? I did not expect a Master to bring his Servant with him. Hm... I shall allow it this time, but know that the church is a neutral ground. It is against the rules to conduct battle here. Regardless, I am Kotomine Kirei, the one entrusted with this church. Tell me seventh Master, what is your name? And who is the Servant that you have summoned?"

Shirou paused, unsettled by the priest's presence. "-Emiya Shirou. And this is..." He turned to Kirito.

"Servant Saber as called forth by the Holy Grail. As the contract stated I have answered my Master's call to fight in this war."

Rin and Shirou looked at Kirito in surprise, shocked at his sudden change in demeanor.

He looked the priest in the eyes and continued. "My Master is curious as to the nature of this conflict. He is not a proper magus and therefore uninformed about the war."

Kirei smirked, an odd expression on the priest. "I see. Then let us first correct his misunderstandings."

"Emiya Shirou. A Master is not a role that you can transfer, nor can you stop being once you are chosen. Those who have the Command Spells carved into them cannot resign, the holy mark signifying a trial of fate itself." The priest spoke, stopping any of Shirou's questions with his facts. "If you wish to retire from the war, the only option is to obtain the Holy Grail and wish for it. Everything will be as you desire then, Emiya Shirou."

"Your wishes, your desires, even those unseen burns you carry can be healed with the Holy Grail. Therefore you should desire it."

"Wha-" Shirou took a step back. The priest's words didn't make sense, but they pounded in his head and settled like a thick veil.

Kirito frowned. There was something about the priest that bothered him. Something familiar, but he couldn't place it. A feeling he had felt long ago from another person...

He shook the thought away. The priest's words were upsetting Shirou and he was going on a tangent. "Kotomine Kirei, that was your name right?"

The priest nodded, looking at Kirito curiously. "Yes Saber, that is indeed my name. Though I suppose I cannot say the same is true for yourself."

"Stay on track. My Master is here for you to teach him the rules. If you're going to just preach, we will leave and be done with you."

"He's right Kirei." Rin, who had been silent until now, cut in. "Stop trying to open up old scars."

Kotomine looked between the two and sighed. "Of course Rin. So let us return to the topic. Emiya Shirou, the war you are in is called the "Holy Grail War". It is a bloody struggle between seven masters and their servants for the ultimate goal of the Holy Grail. With it, a single wish may be fulfilled."

At those words, Shirou was finally shaken out of his stupor. "Wait. You keep saying 'Holy Grail'. Do you mean the actual Holy Grail? The one that held the blood of Christ?"

"Does it matter? The Holy Grail that appears in this town is real. You have seen proof of it already in the miracle of summoning the Servants. Such a miracle as close to resurrecting the dead is almost a sorcery. The unreality of an object with that unlimited power is worthless in front of its truth."

"Then why do we have to kill each other? If something's that powerful, can't we just share it?"

"That is a fair point, Emiya Shirou. However, only one may claim the Holy Grail." Kotomine spread his arms, as if looking towards God for guidance. "The Holy Grail chooses people suitable to obtain it and selects the appropriate owner by making them fight for it. That is the ritual where those chosen by the Holy Grail kill each other to obtain it. That is what is known as the Holy Grail War."

Shirou shook his head. "I'm not convinced. Even though only one person can be chosen, I don't understand why we have to kill the other Masters." He cast a sideline glance at Rin. "There shouldn't be a need for those meaningless deaths."

Rin looked surprised at Shirou's response. "Eh? Hold on Emiya, you're misunderstanding it. You don't have to kill the other Masters."

"You will." Kotomine spoke with a sense of finality.

She shot the priest a dirty look. "You be quiet Kirei. Now Emiya, the Holy Grail in this town is in spirit form. It doesn't have an actual form so we have to materialize it with a ritual. We can call for it, but we can't reach it. Do you understand what that means?"

"Ah... that's why you need the Servants. Only spirits can touch spirits."

Rin nodded. "Exactly. Thus, the goal of the Holy Grail War is to eliminate all the other Servants. There's no rule saying you have to kill the other Masters."

Shirou let out a sigh of relief. He was worried that he would have to kill Rin. So even if he participated, she wouldn't have to die.

Kotomine smiled again and looked at Shirou. "That is true, but let me ask you Emiya Shirou. Do you think you can beat your Servant? Can you match his speed, strength or skill?"

"—Oh."

"Yes Emiya Shirou. Servants are difficult to defeat even with other Servants. Yet, no matter how strong the Servant is, they will still fade when the Master is dead. So..."

It was a simple solution. Kill the Masters and you didn't have to worry about the Servants. But was it right to do it just because it was easy?

"That won't be a problem." And then Kirito spoke, as if denying that path. "I will be more than a match for any Servants we encounter."

"Is that so?" Kotomine gave the swordsman an amused grin. "Then your Master needn't worry about any deaths." He turned back to Shirou.

"Well then, do you have any other questions? We have covered the basis of the war already. If that is all..."

"Wait. As the supervisor of this war, what would you do if someone with malicious intent obtained the grail? If a person with a wish like 'ending the world' showed up and won, what would happen?"

It was something that troubled Shirou. It could very well be that there was a Master just like that who had no problems with killing others or wanted nothing but violence. And if that happened, innocent people, like Sakura and Fuji-nee, would die. Shirou couldn't accept that.

"That would be problematic, but there is nothing I could do. Even the Church and the Mage's Association would not interfere. We do not have the power to stop a Master who has been chosen by the Holy Grail. After all, it is a grail that makes wishes come true. The winner will do as he pleases. If that troubles you then all you have to do is win it for yourself."

Kotomine looked like he was struggling to restrain his laughter.

"Enough." Kirito stepped forward. "My Master will do just that. I will make sure of it."

"Oh? So you will decide your Master's fate for him?" This time the priest did laugh. "Interesting. Very well, then I shall approve it."

Shirou opened his mouth to protest but shut it when he saw Kirito's eyes. Confidence, determination, and an absolute assurance of victory. There were no doubts there. That was right, Kirito was Saber. His Servant-no, his sword that would carve his path ahead. As long as he was by Kirito's side, Shirou felt like he could defy even fate itself...

"The Holy Grail War is accepted. -I approve of the battle in this town, from now until only one Master remains. Everyone shall follow their pride and compete fully against each other." The declaration was meaningless as only two of the Masters were there to hear it.

Kirito turned his back on the priest as soon as it was done and began walking towards the doors. "Come on Shirou. We're done here."

"Ah, wait for me Kirito." Shirou cast a glance back at Rin.

She waved off his concern. "Go ahead Emiya-kun, I'll be right there."

Shirou gave her a brief nod and followed his Servant outside.

It was windy. Kirito stood in the front of the church, his black hair and coat billowing in the breeze.

Shirou sighed and walked next to the swordsman. "Hey, what was that all about Kirito? Tohsaka brought us here to explain the war. Even if that Kotomine guy was unpleasant, you didn't need to hurry outside."

Kirito shook his head. "...It's nothing." He cast another look at the church. "You don't need to worry Shirou. Even if there was something, I'll be here to protect you."

His words only confused Shirou further, but the red-head decided to leave it be for now. "If you say so Kirito."

The swordsman smiled and put his hands behind his head. "So we're in some crazy death game huh? Seven players and seven fighters... Man, it'll be tough."

"Eh? I thought you said you could easily take care of any Servants we meet?"

Kirito grinned. "Well of course. I can't very well let my ally die in front of me can I?"

"Ally...?"

"Yeah, my ally. My partner in arms of this conflict." He locked his gaze on Shirou's eyes. "Aren't you, Master?"

Shirou was someone who would not let another person get hurt for his sake.

Kirito was someone who would not let an ally die as long as he still breathed.

The two were similar, and yet ever so different. One fought for an ideal, an atonement for the sin of living. The other fought to protect, a desire born from a harsh reality of death.

They were different, and yet ever so similar...

Shirou smiled and extended his right hand. "Partners?"

"Partners." Kirito grabbed it and gave him a firm handshake. "We fight together from here on out."

"-Oh? I guess I can leave you two huh?"

Shirou ended the handshake and turned around. There, Rin stood with Archer by his side.

"We won't go easy on you, Emiya, Kirito."

Shirou scratched his head. "Er... What do you mean Tohsaka? I don't intend to fight you and I'm sure Kirito doesn't either."

A nod from the swordsman confirmed that statement.

"See?"

Rin sighed and slumped her shoulders. "...Man, it's just as I thought. It was meaningless to bring you here after all."

"Rin." The red-clad Servant spoke, fixing his gaze on Shirou. "We will make no progress like this. If there's an enemy we can easily beat, we should do so without holding back."

Kirito stepped in front of Shirou and grasped his blades. "Is that so? We can settle this right now Archer. I'm sure it won't take long."

The knight in red grinned. "I agree. A fake hero like you would be easy to beat."

The black swordsman didn't respond, only tightening his grip on his blades.

Rin gave a fierce glare at her Servant. "Archer! I thought we promised you wouldn't talk until it's okay."

Archer held Kirito's gaze for a few more moments. "Fine." The red knight sighed. "You sure are difficult Rin. Call me again when you're finished." And with that, Archer disappeared.

"Come on Emiya. I brought you here so I'll at least walk part of the way back with you." Rin tossed her hair with a flourish and then walked down the hill.

"...She definitely has a crush on you Shirou." Kirito said that with a nod, confirming the fact. "There's no reason for her to do this now that we're definitely enemies. That's not even taking into account the fact that she checked on your house at night to see if you were alright."

Shirou didn't know how to respond to that. Kirito's logic was sound, and yet... he just couldn't believe that Tohsaka saw him like that.

Eventually, Shirou just sighed. "...Whatever. Let's just go Kirito."

And the two walked down the hill.

It was quiet now on their walk back. Rin was a bit ahead of Shirou and Kirito, maintaining her distance now that they were officially enemies. Shirou was lost in thought about what Kirito had told him, and so didn't contribute to any conversation. The Servant himself was silent as he maintained a lookout for enemy Servants.

The silence was broken when the trio came to a fork in the road. To the left was the Shinto station, the other path leading towards the big bridge back to Miyama city and Shirou's home.

"Well Emiya, this is where we part." Rin glanced at Shirou. "From here on out we'll be enemies. Don't expect me to go easy on you or Kirito just because of what I did earlier, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I understand." Shirou smiled. "Thanks Tohsaka. You didn't have to help me, but you did."

"I-it was nothing. Anyway, just head to the church if your Servant gets killed. At least your life will be safe."

With those words, Rin turned and walked back up the hill-

"Hey, are you done talking?"

-Only to stop as that fairy-like voice called out.

* * *

A/N: Edited 4/26/2013. Not yet complete with the revision, but almost there. After this is finished is the next chapter, which will *finally* be released. Apologies for the weight.

Next chapter: _Night of Fate: The Strongest Enemy_

In case you're too impatient, here's a short snippet.

* * *

Under the moonlight, the titan stood. Bulging muscles served as armor, its lead body needing no protection. Only a plate skirt was worn, more for modesty than defense. Dark hair- no, a dark mane fell behind him, reinforcing the titan's bestial strength.

Shirou took a step back. Fear coursed through his veins as he looked upon the one in front of him.

Fierce. Deadly. The titan was more beast than man, more monster than beast. An abomination, lethal and unstoppable. The apex predator that would not be denied its prey, whoever or whatever it may be. That was the mighty foe before them. In its hand was a weapon. Stone, more axe than sword, more club than blade. But it didn't matter. Even a stick would have been lethal in the titan's hands.

Not a man, not a beast. A machine, designed to defeat all foes. To withstand any attack and punish the attacker. It was—

"Berserker..."

—the strongest enemy.

"Good evening Onii-chan, Rin, Saber."

Shirou found his eyes drawn towards the source of the voice. He felt his breath stop as he saw her.

A fairy. A porcelain doll to the dread sentinel. A young girl with pale skin, soft strands of hair as white as freshly dropped snow, and red eyes, shining with innocent malice.

A sweet smile graced her face as she met Shirou's eyes. She curtsied, lifting her violet dress with the action. "It's my second time seeing Onii-chan, but the first seeing you two. It's nice to meet you Rin, Saber. I am Ilya. Ilyasviel von Einzbern."

Shirou heard Rin repeat the name. He ignored it, his mind spurring to comprehend the sight in front of him. She was only a girl. Young and innocent. She shouldn't be here, and yet she was. He couldn't understand it. Why was an innocent like her standing in their way?

"Yes Rin, Einzbern. And this is my Berserker." Ilya patted the titan's arm. "Say hello Berserker."

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

An incomprehensible sound. Almost human, but strangled. Almost beast, but not quite. An abomination. Eldritch.

And with the unknown, terror.

Shirou's limbs locked. He couldn't move. The entire situation was mad. The monster in front of him, the girl who was her master. Insane. His life, along with Rin's and Kirito's, were held in that girl's hands. She was amused. Shirou could see that.

The girl enjoyed seeing them squirm.

"I'm surprised. Berserker... he has more power than Saber." Rin spoke with a calm tone. It was pleasant almost, like someone stating the weather. Yet, her body was tense. Her eyes flitted about and catalogued the terrain. She was scared, Shirou could see that. But even so, she didn't let that rule her.

Shirou took a deep breath, relaxing his body. That was right. Fear shouldn't stop him. Even if death was assured, a magus walked along with death every day. So he shouldn't be scared. He should be ready. Be set to act.

He craned his head to the side. "Hey Kirito–"

His words stopped in his throat as he saw the black swordsman step forward, striding confidently towards Ilya. He hadn't even drawn his blades.

Kirito bowed, extending his hand with a small flourish. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ilya-chan."


	3. Night of Fate: The Strongest Enemy

**A Different Path**

_**Night of Fate: The Strongest Enemy**_

* * *

Under the moonlight, the titan stood. Bulging muscles served as armor, his lead body needing no protection. The only thing it donned was a plate skirt, more for the sake of modesty than defense. Dark hair- no, a dark mane fell behind him, reinforcing the titan's bestial presence.

Shirou took a step back. Fear coursed through his veins as he looked upon the one in front of him.

Fierce. Deadly. The titan was more beast than man, more monster than beast. An abomination that was both lethal and unstoppable. The apex predator that would not be denied its prey, whoever or whatever it may be. That was the mighty foe before them. In its hand was a weapon. Stone. More axe than sword, more club than blade. But it didn't matter. Even a stick would have been lethal in the titan's hands.

Not a man, not a beast. A machine, designed to defeat all foes. To withstand any attack and punish the attacker. It was—

"Berserker..."

—the strongest enemy.

"Good evening Onii-chan, Rin, Saber."

Shirou found his eyes drawn towards the source of the voice. He felt his breath stop as he saw her.

A fairy. A porcelain doll to the dread sentinel. She was a young girl with pale skin, soft strands of hair as white as freshly dropped snow, and red eyes, shining with innocent malice.

A sweet smile graced her face as she met Shirou's eyes. She curtsied, lifting her violet dress with the action. "It's my second time seeing Onii-chan, but the first seeing you two. It's nice to meet you Rin, Saber. I am Ilya. Ilyasviel von Einzbern."

Shirou heard Rin repeat the name. He ignored it, his mind spurring to comprehend the sight in front of him. She was only a girl. Young and innocent. She shouldn't be here, and yet she was. He couldn't understand it. Why was an innocent like her standing in their way?

"Yes Rin, Einzbern. And this is my Berserker." Ilya patted the titan's arm. "Say hello Berserker."

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

An incomprehensible sound. Almost human, but strangled. Almost beast, but not quite. An abomination. Eldritch.

And with the unknown, terror.

Shirou's limbs locked. He couldn't move. The entire situation was mad. The monster in front of him, the girl who was her master. Insane. His life, along with Rin's and Kirito's, were held in that girl's hands and she was amused. Shirou could see that.

The girl enjoyed seeing them squirm.

"I'm surprised. Berserker... he has more power than Saber." Rin spoke with a calm tone. It was pleasant almost, like someone stating the weather. Yet her body was tense. Her eyes flitted about and catalogued the terrain. She was scared. Shirou could see that. But even so, she didn't let that rule her.

Shirou took a deep breath, relaxing his body. That was right. Fear shouldn't stop him. Even if death was assured, a magus walked along with death every day. So he shouldn't be scared. He should be ready. Be set to act.

He craned his head to the side. "Hey Kirito–"

His words stopped in his throat as he saw the black swordsman step forward, striding confidently towards Ilya. The swordsman hadn't even drawn his blades.

Kirito bowed, extending his hand with a small flourish. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ilya-chan."

_SMACK._

Shirou turned at the sudden noise. Rin had smacked her hand on her forehead, the area already beginning to redden from the blow.

"Rin?"

The magus shook her head, muttering under her breath. It wasn't clear, but Shirou was sure he heard idiot and suicidal repeated a few times, along with his name.

"Er... never mind." Shirou felt that talking to her now would be a bad idea, so he turned back towards his Servant instead.

The black swordsman straightened and looked up at Ilya. "Now, why is a princess like you out here so late? Shouldn't you be at 'home right now? It's not safe you know."

He glanced back at Rin and then spoke in a stage whisper. "There are scary people like that red devil over there wandering the streets."

Shirou sighed. Rin's muttering had increased at those words. He prayed that she wouldn't turn her attention on him. It was one thing to be beaten up by Taiga. He was sure it'd be something else entirely, and definitely worse, if Rin decided she needed to punish him.

Ilya giggled. "Heehee! I like you Saber!" She was ecstatic, like a child excited about a new toy or gift. It was exactly that. Ilya was just a child and Kirito's words had made her happy.;

Surreal. Shirou didn't know how else to describe it. It was such an ordinary scene. Kirito was acting like an older brother would, cheering up Ilya with the littlest of words or actions. And yet, the looming titan displaced that image with the unmentioned threat of imminent death. It was jarring.

Ilya tilted her head to the side, as if listening to something in the distance. "Ah. But playtime's over now... Sella and Leysritt are starting to worry."

She sighed. "Sorry Saber, but you have to die now."

And like that, the dream-like scene became a nightmare.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

Berserker roared, a primal sound that shook the very earth beneath them. He leapt from the top of the hill, falling down on them like a gray meteor.

Before Shirou could react, Kirito was there, swords drawn to intercept the crashing titan. "Negotiations failed! Stay back!"

There was a flash of white light as enchanted stone struck unyielding blades. Berserker crashed against Kirito's blades, the force of the impact splintering the ground and sending debris through the air. Shirou's vision was obscured as the dust from the debris covered the area.

"Kirito!" Shirou dashed forward. Kirito had protected him again, but Berserker wasn't like Lancer. That steel Servant wasn't human. It would be impossible for Kirito to win. Shirou knew that, and Kirito should have known that as well. But even then, the swordsman had rushed to meet Berserker.

If that had caused Kirito's death, Shirou would never forgive himself.

He took a step, but before he could take anymore, Shirou felt himself get pulled back. He turned around and saw Rin looking at him with a furious expression.

"Eh? Tohsaka?"

Rin wrenched the front of Shirou's shirt. "What are you thinking, Emiya?! If you charge in like that you'll die!"

Shirou frowned and shook his head. "I know that! But if Kirito–"

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

The ground trembled as the titan's war cry bellowed. Instantly, the dust clouding the area vanished, cleared by the force of the cry. As it cleared, the two Servants that had clashed could be seen. On one end, Berserker stood, muscles bulging as he pressed down with his stone blade. In front of him, Kirito stood unscathed. Although his swords strained from the incredible force being placed upon them, somehow, he was holding off Berserker's monstrous strength.

"Impossible." Rin muttered from beside Shirou. "Kirito shouldn't be standing. His strength couldn't match Berserker's... it's not high enough."

Shirou could only nod in reply. In terms of pure strength, there was no way Kirito could match Berserker's. A single strike from the steel Servant should have been enough to send the slim black swordsman flying. Something was off. Shirou didn't know what, but something was giving Kirito the ability to lock blades with Berserker. But if it wasn't his strength, what was it?

Ilya clapped her hands. "Wow! That's amazing Saber! Heehee, I knew you wouldn't die so easily."

Kirito gave a forced laugh. "I'm glad you think so highly of me Ilya-chan."

Ilya smiled. "Go mad Berserker. I want to see how strong Saber is."

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" The titan bellowed his challenge and drew his blade back. In the next instant, it was swung at a blinding speed towards Kirito's head.

Kirito's crystal and obsidian blades rose to meet it, white light flashing again when they did.

Berserker was a mighty glacier, each blow from his stone blade carried the strength of a mountain. Every strike was thrown with enough force to turn the black swordsman facing the titan into a red smear on the pavement. Yet, Shirou felt that Berserker's size would counter that advantage. A foe as large as he would not be able to move fast enough to utilize its advantage effectively. That was what Shirou had thought.

The stone blade ripped through the air as it sought its target. It was gray lightning, launched at a blinding speed and followed by a deafening sound.

"No way..." This time, it was Shirou's turn to be stunned. A mountain Berserker might have been, yet slow he was not. The looming titan moved at an impossible speed for his bulk. His every attack was a gray blur and his movements were as agile as any skilled warrior's should be.

Impossible. Yet, if Berserker's speed was impossible, than Kirito's response was even mores'. Each of Berserker's blows were turned aside with a brilliant splash of white light. The crystal and obsidian swords met the stone blade without fail, preventing it from ever striking their wielder.

Berserker roared again, whether in frustration or fury Shirou couldn't tell, and continued his assault. A heavy overhead smash thundered towards Kirito's skull.

The black swordsman swung his obsidian blade. It diverted the axesword with a flash and Kirito swung his crystal blade towards Berserker's extended arm. It bounced off, cracking the slightest bit more from the impact.

Ilya called out from her perch on the hill. "You're going to have to try better than that to hurt Berserker, Saber. Nothing less than an A-ranked attack will even scratch him!"

Kirito didn't respond. He didn't have the time. Berserker had recovered from his counter in an instant and already launched another attack.

Shirou looked on at the battle in disbelief. Berserker was a vicious storm of gray. Strikes that surpassed the speed of lightning. Strength that was enough to tear even mountains apart. And now a defense that could withstand all but the most powerful of blows?

"Kirito..." How would he win?

"He won't win. He can't." Rin spoke with a resigned tone, answering Shirou's unvoiced question. "I don't know how he's stopping Berserker's attacks, but whatever he's doing won't last long."

Shirou didn't want to believe it. Kirito was strong. Skilled enough to repel even Lancer. And now he was facing off against Berserker, matching every blow. Yet, Shirou knew that wouldn't last. He knew it, but he wouldn't believe it.

"...What do you mean Tohsaka? He's blocking Berserker's–"

"Stop deluding yourself Emiya." Rin clenched her left hand. "I know you can see it."

Shirou was silent. He looked on as Kirito continued his fight.

The swordsman's face was one of intense concentration, of deadly sharp focus. His blades unerringly deflected Berserker's blows, but only just. The margin of error was less than a fraction of a second. Too fast and he would miss entirely, the stone axesword tearing him apart where he stood. Too slow and the result would be the same. The swordsman couldn't yield. He couldn't give ground, so all he could do was parry every blow. Failing to do so would give Berserker the chance to attack them. While it was unlikely, Ilya was an unpredictable factor and Kirito couldn't risk it.

"Run Emiya. This battle was over from the start." Rin stepped forward and raised her left hand, the crimson Command Spells gleaming on the back. "I'll try to give Kirito back up. If he and Archer work together, maybe we can leave with our lives."

"Tohsaka–"

Silver streaks shot towards Berserker, each with the force of a tank shell. He was distracted for a moment. Short, but enough for Kirito to open the space between them. The black swordsman leapt backwards, returning to Shirou's side. "That was... unexpected." He turned towards Shirou and gave him a wry smile. "Sorry about that Shirou, but this fight might drag on a while. That guy's no ordinary enemy."

A giggle. An innocent sound that was even more ominous because of it. Ilya looked on from her spot on the hill, not moving since the start of the combat. "My Berserker's the strongest isn't he Onii-chan? See? Even Saber can't match him!" She giggled again. "But who could hope to match up to the greatest Greek hero, Heracles?"

Rin took a step back. "No way... Archer! If you have anything planned, hurry up!"

More silver streaks crashed against the Greek Hero's lead skin. Again, each carried incredible force, but the only effects were to unbalance the titan.

Heracles, the legendary and greatest Greek hero. A master with almost every weapon, possessing strength and speed greater than any human when he was alive. If what Ilya said was true, then Kirito had no chance against him. Even without his sanity, Heracles was an impossible foe. And yet, Kirito looked on without a shred of fear. He swung his crystal blade to and fro, examining it. He frowned at the numerous cracks he saw in the blade, but turned back towards Berserker. "Ah... this will be a troublesome fight. The twelve labors are going to be a pain to get past."

Kirito readied his blades again. "Don't worry Shirou. I said it, didn't I? I'll make sure you win."

Confidence and an absolute assurance of victory. Again, Kirito's determination shone through, especially in a desperate battle like this. The feeling that he could succeed, even if the odds were almost zero. The feeling that he could succeed even if the odds _were_ zero, circumventing fate itself to win.

Shirou knew this. He could see it in Kirito's eyes, his stance, his swords.

He was conflicted. Shirou felt that Kirito would win. The swordsman just had that aura around him. But he was tired. Despite his bravado, the fatigue Kirito had could be clearly seen. Of course. Fighting against a monster like Berserker was mentally and physically taxing. Yet, for his sake, Shirou's, Kirito continued to fight. Because Shirou was his ally, Kirito would never give up. As long as he could still move, could still fight, he would stand stalwart against any for before them.

Shirou felt that he should do something. He shouldn't need to be saved, shouldn't need to be protected. He should be the one protecting, or at least fighting by Kirito's side. But he wasn't a proper magus. He had no great Thaumaturgy to cast, no powerful Mystic Codes to use, no ancient family Crests to support Kirito. All he could do was "Structural Grasping" and "Reinforcement", and even those were useless in this situation.

"I can't just stand here..." Shirou muttered.

Kirito had rejoined the combat, skillfully manipulating his swords in his unique dual blades style. He had accounted for Berserker's speed and was able to match it to an extent. Strength was even between the two, Kirito somehow matching Berserker's blows in brilliant displays of white light. But Berserker was fast and Kirito was tired. Rin and Archer's assistance helped compensate for his weakness, but it wouldn't last. If it seemed that victory was impossible, they would leave, of that Shirou was sure. No matter how much she cared for him, Rin was a magus first and foremost. She would leave if it served her to do so.

So he should do something. Before the limit's up, he should do something. Even if it was miniscule, even if the effort would only slightly shift the odds.

"Hurry up Berserker! Leysritt and Sella will be mad if we aren't home soon!" Ilya's voice was childish, almost pouting.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" The titan bellowed his response and attacked with a ferocity even greater than before.

Shirou saw all this, but disregarded it. Instead, he focused, eliminating the outside stimuli. That battle couldn't be his. As it was, he would be killed the second he stepped forward to act. So he had to fight another battle, the only one he could.

"Trace... on."

He looked inside himself, towards the circuit that he used for his magecraft. He had to recreate that circuit, had to do something. Ilya would show no mercy. Berserker would kill them. Kirito was injured. Rin and Archer could leave at any moment. But could he do anything? No, he mustn't doubt himself. If he couldn't fight a battle with Kirito, he must fight a battle with himself. He had to find something, anything, that could help Kirito.

He was Kirito's partner. He was Kirito's ally. He–

_He survived through countless battles_

–would save him.

* * *

Rin was worried. Kirito had taken a serious hit and wouldn't be able to fight to the best of his ability. The swordsman was doing fine for the moment, but it wouldn't last. Meanwhile, Emiya had drawn himself into a trance of some sort. That idiot! Shouldn't he realize that he should run?

A barrage of steel, silver streaks with the force of a cannon, shot towards Berserker. No matter who Berserker was, it should have been enough to kill him, if not severely wound him. Yet, there the Servant stood, unharmed by the barrage.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" It only enraged Berserker, the Servant roaring in anger.

"Your Servant will have to do better than that Rin!" Ilya laughed, excited at their fruitless struggle.

"Ilya-chan, don't you think it's time for bed?" Kirito parried another blow from Berserker in a flash of light. "Just call off Berserker and we can play some other time!"

"Sorry Saber, but I can't just let Onii-chan go. Besides, Berserker hasn't had anything to do all day. If we leave now he might not settle down until he's destroyed a few buildings or killed a few people."

Rin fought the urge to place her hand on her face. "Geez, Emiya had to summon a Servant as idiotic as he was..." She glanced back at Shirou. "Damn it, why won't the block head just run already..?!"

_"Rin, why aren't we leaving? It's clear the idiot doesn't want to live. Saber doesn't look like he'll make it either. If we go now, it will be safe and we'll be alive to fight another day."_

The magus glared at her Command Spells. She would have preferred to glare at Archer, but the Servant was meters away at the moment. "I can't just leave Emiya! I... I owe him!"

She could hear an exasperated sigh from her Servant. _"You owe him nothing. You've shown him to Kirei and explained the basics of the war. That is more than enough. Again, it would be best to leave them now and pursue our own plans. A Master and Servant that are eliminated are two less enemies we must face later on."_

"I know that! I just–"

_"Just what? ...You aren't seriously THAT foolish, are you? To be in–"_

"Shut up Archer! Just... keep backing Kirito up!"

_"...Fine. Man, what a troublesome Master I have..."_

Rin focused on the fight again. Kirito was still holding Berserker off, barely. It was almost unbelievable that he could, unthinkable really. The Servant was almost dead on his feet with fatigue, yet fought masterfully still. Each of Berserker's blows were perfectly parried, despite the force behind them. He had to avoid a few attacks, but it was done in tandem to readying for the next defense. Like each move was perfectly linked, already predetermined...

"Eye of the mind?" Rin muttered. "Not false, but true...?"

_"Rin! Focus!"_

"Ah– O-of course I was Archer! Shut up! It was just... flab. Useless flab alright?! It won't happen again!"

She palmed a few more gems and readied them, waiting for her chance. "Alright, if I can't beat Berserker then..."

* * *

Kirito strained under the ferocity of Berserker's blows. It was difficult keeping up with the monster, but he was managing. Barely.

"I should've known better than to underestimate my enemies by now." He pushed his body to dodge yet another strike and parry the follow up from Berserker. "If I ever see Kayaba again, I need to thank him for that Parry skill..."

There was another burst of white light as Parry activated and Kirito deflected Berserker's weapon. At the same time, another hairline fracture formed in Dark Repulser as it met the stone axe sword.

Kirito glanced at the blade. "Tch. I can't keep this up." He parried another blow from Berserker and swung his blade to counter. It was useless, as were the dozens of counters he had done before. That Servant was just too skilled. "It's like trying to solo a Boss. If I could just use 'Dual Blades'..." He ducked under another one of Berserker's thunderous blows and sent the blade awry with his parry. It wouldn't last, but it granted him a fraction of a second to think. He surveyed Berserker, looking for any openings, weaknesses he could exploit. As expected, there weren't any.

A whistle from behind him caused Kirito to dodge left, just as a half dozen silver streaks rammed into Berserker. "The fact that Archer's trying to kill me along with Berserker doesn't make this any easier."

Berserker roared and continued with his onslaught. At this point, the 'support' from Archer didn't even faze him. The stone sword flew once again towards Kirito's head. The swordsman gritted his teeth and brought up his blades once more.

_CRACK._

A fracture, one greater than the hairline cracks that were there before. Dark Repulser was damaged. The durability was too low now. Another solid hit and the blade would shatter, leaving Kirito with only one blade to defend against Berserker's impossible onslaught. That would be... difficult. Next to impossible to deal with armed as he was. If that was the case, then he had to decide the battle in the next few moves.

Kirito swung Elucidator, his obsidian blade, and struck Berserker's stone sword. There was another loud crack, but this one made Kirito grin. His blade wasn't the only one in bad shape. Berserker's weapon was nothing more than stone. Sturdy and ancient, but stone nevertheless. It didn't have that 'presence' Lancer's lance had.

That meant he could break it.

Putting all his cards into the next strike, Kirito deflected Berserker's return strike with Dark Repulser and lashed out with Elucidator. The obsidian blade connected with the stone blade and then, in a flash of iridescent light, the axesword shattered.

* * *

Rin saw her chance. As soon as Kirito broke Berserker's blade, she dashed towards Ilya, her gems charged with prana.

_"Rin, you-!"_ Archer began to speak, but Rin disregarded her Servant's voice. This was her, and probably their, only chance at living, and she would not let it pass.

"Take this Einzbern!" With that cry, she incanted her spell and tossed her gems towards the white-haired girl.

The ability to enact mysteries by merely channeling their od, or inner energy, into gems that they had charged. That was the style of magecraft the Tohsaka family practiced, Rin's heritage. While she wouldn't normally use it, as gems were naturally expensive to come across, this situation called for it.

The gems enforced their mysteries on the world, fueled by the energy already contained within, and launched beams of light towards Ilya. She was defenseless. At that moment, Kirito had Berserker occupied. A brief second that was hers to exploit. In that moment, Ilya was completely defenseless. So this attack would end it. It should have, but then-

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

The lead Servant was just a hair faster than she was. The mysteries that were meant to tear the white-haired master apart crashed against her Servant's godly steel skin instead, causing no damage.

Rin stepped back, her empty hands falling to her side. "Well... crap."

A deathly chill spread through the air. Killing intent so thick, it could almost be cut. The white-haired homonculus glared at Rin with her red eyes and frowned. "I was going to let you live, Rin."

Rin shivered at the malice in those words. She had made a mistake. Of that there was no doubt. It was a mistake to think that she could ever catch Ilya defenseless with Berserker there. Even if another Servant was battling Berserker, it would be no trouble at all for the lead titan to return to its master's aid.

Ilya smiled, disturbingly sweet despite her malicious air. "I've changed my mind. Berserker, kill her first."

The strongest enemy Servant charged forwards, the remainder of its stone weapon clutched in its closed fist.

_"Rin!"_

The magus in red closed her eyes as Berserker approached_. "Ah,"_ she thought. _"So this is how it ends. Sorry Emiya, but your on your own now..."_

* * *

Shirou closed his eyes. "Trace... on."

Those were the words that marked the start of Emiya Shirou's magecraft. He created his circuit in record time, grafting that burning iron rod into his spine. With the desperate need he had, Shirou easily set that artificial circuit, loaded like a gun's barrel. But that was irrelevant. It wasn't the circuit he needed, but what it could do.

Reinforcement.

Structural Grasping.

Gradiant Air.

These were the only things he could do. But they would do nothing against Berserker. No use at all. Any reinforcement he could perform was useless against Berserker's strength. Any projection he made would shatter in a single blow. So the only thing left was to search. To find something that he could do to help. It wasn't outside, so the only thing he could do was look within himself. To find something, anything that could aid in the fight.

He heard the battle escalate in front of him, but he ignored it. It would only distract him, and he needed to focus if he wanted to help. He had to. If he didn't, they would die. He couldn't let that happen. Even if his life was forfeit, as long as they were saved...

"Begin synchronization."

So he would search. He couldn't just stand there useless. He was saved, so he had to save in turn. And to save the people in front of him right now, he needed it. Something that would protect.

The sounds of something shooting through the air, the feeling of energy crackling in the air. Ignore it. Ignore it and keep searching.

"Analyzing base core."

He would be a hero. That was his dream. Kirito was his ally. Rin had helped him. The girl in front of them shouldn't be involved in all of this. He couldn't allow that. Wouldn't allow that.

...So search. Find that thing inside of you that can put an end to the conflict in front of your eyes.

Shirou delved deep inside himself, searching for something, anything he could use. Ah. A connection. A faint thread that was frayed, connecting him to something familiar. What was it...? No. Irrelevant. At the moment, it didn't matter what it was, as long as it could help. Shirou was unsure of exactly what the connection was, but he knew it could help. A light in the dark, something radiating assurance of victory.

"Reinforcing composite materials..."

It was damaged, but Shirou could fix it. Although it was foreign, the nature of the connection, its origin was all to similar to his own. Like a blade, ready to be drawn. All he had to do was apply some pressure and draw forth that strength. He trusted his self in that string of fate, that sole thread and _reinforced_ it.

"...All processes complete."

He opened his eyes in time to see Berserker charge towards a resigned Rin. The titan was fast. It would take less than a fraction of a second to cross the meters between it and Rin. She would be dead before he could so much as blink.

But even then, he had to try. His circuit was still hot, so he could do it. He could reinforce himself and push her out of the way. The distance between him and Rin was even shorter than Berserker. A matter of a meter rather than meters. So he did. He pumped prana into his legs, ready for a one time surge in speed, enough to move her.

Berserker moved in that same instant, a gray blur rushing to end Rin's life.

Shirou was fast. He would reach Rin in a hundredth of a second... But Berserker was just a step faster. The titan swung his arm.

He was too slow.

If Berserker was a gray blur, surpassing the speed of sound, then Kirito was black lightning, appearing in front of him in an instant. The swordsman's blades were wreathed in blue light that emanated authority, strength and divine skill. For a moment, even Berserker appeared to have been surprised, hesitating just the slightest.

"Star burst... stream." Words, echoing with power. A statement of an assured phenomenon. Those were what Kirito stated as he began his attack.

The obsidian blade in his right cut across Berserker's body, grazing it. The blow wasn't deep, but it was enough to send the titan reeling back a step. A stab with the crystal blade in his left, cracking the lead skin that Berserker had.

"Impossible..." The girl standing above them all muttered that in a soft voice.

A trio of rapid slashes with both swords, cutting left to right, diagonally, then right to left. Kirito continued his combo, accelerating with each blow.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Berserker could sense the danger of Kirito's assault and moved to stop it. The shattered stone blade rushed forward towards the black swordsman.

It was knocked aside, an irrelevant distraction in this phenomenon that was erased.

Piercing thrusts tore through the remaining protection Berserker had as Kirito's blades sped even faster. Crosses, arcs, crescents. Both blades swung in every direction, a frenzied offense as every bit as chaotic as Berserker's previous attacks had been. But this time, the reciever couldn't parry. Every single blow Kirito dealt cut along Berserker's body. While individually they did little damage, the continued assault broke through what protection Berserker had and continued past that.

It was inhuman. The attacks Kirito were performing were not something physically possible. His feet barely touched the ground as he attacked, the swordsman opting to spin in midair instead to deal his slashes. It was almost like he was possessed, driven by an unseen authority to finish that offense no matter what.

"Haaaaaah!" Letting out that cry, Kirito thrust his crystal blade forward, piercing all the way through Berserker's body.

One, two, three... sixteen consecutive hits flawlessly executed that left no counter. Or rather, sixteen hits that would strike no matter what.

Kirito took a step back, his attack finished, and pulled his crystal blade out from Berserker's body. The sword shattered, unable to withstand the forces it had been put through any longer. Kirito cast it a brief, sorrowful glance but turned his attention back towards the girl on the hill, who was looking at him with disbelief. "It's my win, Ilya."

At that moment, the spark of life returned to Berserker's dead eyes.

Shirou saw it and ran forward. "Kirito!"

The titan rose... but then stood still, giving Kirito a surveying glance.

A soft voice called out then, from above. "Three lives. Using those average Noble Phantasms, you managed to break through Berserker's God Hand and take three lives." Ilya paused, and then turned around. "Come on Berserker, let's go home. We've kept Sella and Leysritt waiting long enough."

The lead titan... Heracles, vanished into the night air and his master continued along her way. Before she completely disappeared, she turned around one last time to look at Rin. "You're lucky, Tohsaka. Be thankful Saber is that strong... otherwise you'd be dead." With that said, the homunculus turned around, her white hair trailing behind her, and left the area.

Rin continued to stare in that direction for a few moments and then sighed. "Archer."

The red knight appeared beside his master in an instant, materializing from the air. "...Rin."

She grabbed his arm and leaned against him. "...Take me home. I'm tired."

Archer looked somewhat surprised by the request, but smiled. "Such a troublesome master... fine, I'll do as you say."

Rin turned towards Shirou and Kirito. "Emiya. Kirito. We're not done yet... but we can go over this some other time. Right now, I've had just a bit too much for tonight." She sighed. "I'll see you at school..."

Archer took that as his cue and lifted up his master, who had fallen asleep after her last words. The red knight sent a glare at the other Servant and Master pair, venom clear in his gaze, and then leapt away into the night.

That left the black swordsman and the fake magus.

"...I think they have the right idea," Kirito said. "It's been a long night, Shirou. Let's head back."

Shirou blinked, the reality of the situation settling in, and nodded. "Er, yeah. Let's go."

He let the go of the energy he had channeled in his legs and started walking back. Kirito was close behind him.

"So," Shirou said as they walked down the hill. "How did you do that?"

Kirito tilted his head. "Do what?"

Shirou frowned. "You know, that whole sword spinning thing. Was that your Noble Phantasm?"

"Hm..." Kirito scratched his head. "Not really... more of a technique I have. I would have used it earlier, if I could, but something was stopping me until just before I used it."

"Ah."

The two walked in silence for a time, lost in their own thoughts. Before they had noticed it, they had crossed the bridge to Fuyuki city and were on their way back to the Emiya residence.

"Kirito. Thanks for saving Rin."

Kirito stumbled a bit at the unexpected words. "Eh? What do you mean Shirou?"

The red-head smiled. "I know that this is a war, and I know that people will die. But even then, I'm glad that you could save her."

The swordsman scratched his head. "Er, you're welcome? I'm not sure why you're thanking me, but if that makes you feel happy Shirou..."

Shirou unlocked the front gate. "I know it's a small thing Kirito, but it means a lot to me. If she had died... no, if either of you had died, I don't know what I would have done. You're a Servant, I get that. But even then, when that fight first started and I couldn't do anything..." He frowned.

The black swordsman grinned and clapped Shirou on the shoulder. "Don't worry about that Shirou! I told you, I won't let my ally die in front of me." His grin settled into a smaller smile, more content than energetic. "And that means that I can't either. As long as you need me, I'll protect you and whatever other allies we have, Shirou."

"Allies... alright Kirito. I'll trust you." Shirou flicked on the lights. "Ah, I forgot. There's a guest room down the hall. You can sleep there." He yawned and headed down towards his room. "I'll see you tomorrow Kirito."

The swordsman nodded and left towards his designated room.

Thus ended the first Night of Fate.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is finally done. I've been revising this on and off, but decided to just finish it up and be done with it. Feedback on this would be much appreciated. Any glaring errors I'll do my best to fix. Been a bit too busy to answer reviews, but any questions from this point onward that need clarification I will answer. Unless they spoil stuff. Then I'll just be like Kirei and give a half-truth.

Ah, in case any of you were curious, here's a snippet of the stats that have been assigned to Kirito during this Grail War. Note that this is not complete and will be updated as more abilities are revealed. What is shown now are what abilities have been presented and the class skills.

Servant stats:

Spirit: Kirigaya Kazuto

Master: Emiya Shirou

Strength: B

Mana: n/a

Endurance: B

Luck: C

Agility: A

Class skills:

Magic Resistance - : As Kazuto originally comes from a time and place where magic did not exist except in certain items, his resistance could be said to be non-existent. However, certain phenomena will not affect him, due to this incongruity, primarily any magic that deals with mental manipulation or illusions.

Riding: B

Ability to ride things. By being associated with what could be considered a demonic beast in one of his travels, the Grail elevated Kirito's rank of this skill to B. Realistically, it should be around C.

Personal skills:

Dual Blades: C-A

A 'Unique' skill set of attacks that use two blades. Each of these 'Arts' are single techniques that border on Miracles, executed with the entirety of Gaia's authority. It could be said that they enforce the 'concept' of the skill on the world itself for the duration of the attack.

Eye of the Mind (True): B(+)

Insight fostered by training. A "combat logic" that allows for calm analysis of the situation and the enemy's ability in spite of danger, and consideration of all possible actions ina particular situation. If there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability great improves the chances of success. Due to his time spent fighting opponents of many morphologies, as long as his opponent's attacks are predictable, this ability gains a boost.

Noble Phantasm:

Kirito, The Black Swordsman: The title and name given to Kazuto throughout his journeys in those ethereal realms he frequented. This allows him to access any sword that he has personally wielded throughout his life, as well as a majority of his skills. Howeverl8, he can only have two equipped at once. In addition, any object that he uses and identifies as a weapon will automatically be ranked up to at least a D rank noble phantasm.


End file.
